


Odd Things

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Aww, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Lunch date, Other - Freeform, Tea, adorableness, but not really a date, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between Henry and Jo, during lunch. Henry reflects about tea, and Jo reflects that she has one of the oddest partners she’s ever worked with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Things

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't own Forever. I also hope that the second season isn't cancelled.

It was just reaching noon, and Jo was deciding to call it an evening when Henry poked his head in. 

“Good afternoon, detective. Would you care to join me for lunch and a cup of tea?” 

Jo almost smiled. 

Henry was starting to become predictable when it came to asking her for lunch, it was almost always the same question phrased just the same. Sometimes it was more cheerful than usual, but that was the only difference.

Today, Henry seemed to be cheerful, which made Jo happy as well. She nodded agreement, grabbed her purse and coat, and followed Henry to a quaint little tea shop that served soup and sandwiches as well. 

It was really the perfect lunch. 

Henry enjoyed the quiet solitude between them, and Jo pondered at having an odd partner. Henry was almost the perfect partner, aside from the fact that he occasionally had a penchant for endangering himself and others without regards to his safety. 

Though he’s been getting better about that, it’s still a bit…

Disconcerting, seeing an innocent civilian rushing headlong into danger without realizing just how dangerous the situation was. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Henry asked, sipping his tea a moment after asking.

“Thinking about you, actually. I do believe,” Jo said, echoing Henry’s tone-or rather, trying and failing if Henry’s snickering was anything to go by. “That you’re my favorite partner.” 

She had been going to say ‘best’, but what popped was ‘favorite’, and she blushed-suddenly embarrassed, though she didn’t know why. 

Henry stopped laughing, and stared at her for a minute, before giving her a crooked grin, like that of the Cheshire cat. 

“Thank you, detective. I’m glad you think so,” Henry said simply. 

And with that, she smiled, and the two of them spent the rest of lunch in quiet, peaceful solitude.   
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading!


End file.
